Los Ninjas Son: One-Shot's
by SaiyajinSannin
Summary: Capítulos individuales y sin relación con la historia principal de Los Ninjas Son, sirviendo como breves adaptaciones y re-interpretaciones de momentos puntuales en la trama canónica de Naruto Shippuden. [Capítulos individuales] [Re-Interpretación] [Mundo Alterno] [M por violencia]
1. One-Shot: El Retorno esperado

**Esto es solo un capitulo individual que adapta un posible o hipotética pelea entre Madara y Goku, todo esto tomando en cuenta parte del canon de mi historia "Los Ninjas Son", sirviendo como una reinterpretacion posible sobre el desarrollo de la guerra ninja con la presencia de Goku y Gohan en esta.**

**_Cosas a tomar en cuenta sobre este Capitulo individual:_**

_-Esto es solo un One-Shot que no esta ligado a la historia principal de Los Ninjas Son y Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics-_

_-La historia que aquí se desarrolla puede estar sujeta a cambios parciales o totales cuando se llegue a este punto en la trama principal de la segunda temporada de Los Ninjas Son-_

**Sin mas espero les guste y nos vemos.**

* * *

**Capítulo de prueba : El retorno esperado.**

La cuarta división shinobi se encontraba desconcertada, los sensores estaban aterrados ya que sentían un chakra descomunal, fue cuando pudieron ver como en la cima de una ladera el segundo Tsuchikage se presentaba siendo dominado aun por el Edo Tensei de Kabuto.

-Lo siento pero no me dejaron más opción que usar esta invocación…- el aprendiz de Orochimaru decía con una sonrisa malévola desde su cueva, donde tenía apresada a Anko a la cual le estaba robando lentamente el chakra del sello maldito para fortalecer su poder de posesión sobre los resucitados.

Pero de repente una silueta adicional se miró caminar hasta postrarse a un lado de Muu, pues ese era el nombre del Tsuchikage revivido.

-¡Ese es…! ¡Ese es Madara Uchiha!- el viejo Tsuchikage exclamo desconcertado desde su posición sin dejar de ver al nuevo enemigo que se había presentado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser! Entonces, ¿Quién es el Madara enmascarado?- el clon de Naruko preguntaba sin entender nada, mientras que con su mirada no perdía de vista al que supuestamente a hora era el verdadero Madara Uchiha. -No lo sé, lo único que sé, es que ese Edo Tensei es el Madara original- el anciano reafirmaba con temor.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos en demasía, era lo único claro.

El nuevo intruso miraban las placas ninjas que todos los ahí presentes, las cuales traían el kan ji "Alianza" algo que llamo su atención completamente.

-¿Por qué en sus protectores dice "Alianza"? ¿Pasó algo mientras yo no estaba?- preguntaba sin entender.

-Al parecer formaron una alianza para la guerra…- respondía el hombre con vendas que estaba a un lado de Madara. -¿Quién nos está controlando?- volvía a preguntar el Uchiha legendario a Muu el cual le miro por unos instantes. -No lo sé… ¿Eh?- de repente su expresión cambio a una de total control pues Kabuto había tomado el control total de su cuerpo.

-Mi nombre es Kabuto, soy un aliado del "otro" Madara…- hablaba Kabuto a través del cuerpo del Tsuchikage.

El Madara resucitado le miro con inseguridad, pero aun así hablo. -Así que eres ayudante de él, ya veo, algo debió cambiar los planes para que me resucitaran de esta forma tan burda- decía engreído sin dejar de ver al cuerpo por el cual Kabuto sostenía la conversación. -Tu resucitación es especial, has revivido con un poder aun mayor que con el que tuviste en vida- decía tranquilo el chico serpiente.

-¡¿Te atreves a decir que conoces mi máximo poder?!- Madara se había molestado un poco por las palabras tan faltas de respeto de Kabuto, el cual seguía sereno. -No, claro que no lo conozco… Por eso creo que sería un buen momento para que me mostraras el poder legendario de los Uchiha-

**-*¡FUUUUUUM!*-**

Una columna de arena los intento atrapar, pero estos se movieron rápidamente impidiéndole a la Kazekage Gaara atraparlos. -Rayos, no será fácil atraparlos- decía la chica pelirroja de ojos celestes mientras miraba a Madara caer sobre la arena del desierto a una distancia considerable de donde estaban todos los ninjas de la alianza.

_-"¡De acuerdo...!"-_ pensó Madara listo para comenzar su voraz ataque. _-"¡Comencemos a bailar!"-_

* * *

Planeta sagrado:

-Muy bien Gohan… ¡Por fin has dominado por completo este estado!- Gokú decía con alegría a Gohan que se rascaba la nuca. -jaja Gracias Papá- respondía el joven de 17 años de edad, por fin podía hacer uso de todo su poder en pos de proteger a todas sus futuras esposas, pero principalmente a Naruko la chica de la cual sentía el más profundo deseo de proteger.

-Señor Gokú… ¿Creen que podrán salvar ese mundo de ninjas que menciona es donde ustedes viven?- Shin se acercaba a los dos Saiyajin que celebraban el increíble incremento de poder de Gohan.

-No se preocupe, Supremo Kaio-sama, con nuestros poderes nos basta y nos sobra para poder proteger ese mundo, además…- Gokú pensó en sus esposas y en sus hijos más pequeños. -Tengo varias razones para dar mi vida en pro de defenderlo- decía con una gran sonrisa el Son mayor.

-Bueno, espero que eso sea verdad- el Supremo Kaio se miraba preocupado, pero después de todo desde que conoció a los Saiyajin podía jurar que había sido testigo de sus sorprendentes y brutales poderes.

-Gohan, es hora de irnos- Gokú se comenzó a concentrar para intentar encontrar el Ki de alguien en la alianza, cuando llegaron a entrenar a este planeta supremo la guerra había estado a punto de comenzar por lo que se habían perdido de bastante. -Adiós Kibito, Supremo Kaio-sama, gracias por todo- Gohan se despedía con una sonrisa de los seres supremos que hacían lo mismo.

Después de eso Gokú por fin pudo encontrar el Ki de Tsunade y el Raikage desapareciendo inmediatamente del lugar junto con Gohan que le había tomado de uno de sus hombros.

-¿Por qué cree que ese mundo de ninjas es tan importante para esos dos?-

-Es su hogar, Kibito, como este planeta sagrado es para nosotros- Shin respondía mirando el cielo deseándole suerte a los dos Saiyajin que regresaban al planeta Shinobi.

* * *

Planeta Shinobi: Cuartel principal de la alianza Shinobi.

-¡Sensores! ¿Qué está pasando con la cuarta división?- preguntaba el Raikage con suma preocupación en su rostro, pues desde hacía unos momentos atrás la gran esfera de agua que les ayudaba a monitorizar el movimiento de sus ninjas se movía con brusquedad indicando que un gran poder se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-¡Raikage-sama! Un poderoso chakra ha aparecido cerca de la cuarta división, su aspecto se asemeja mucho a Madara Uchiha-

-¿Madara?- Tsunade se había confundido enormemente al escuchar a Ao decir aquello, pero en eso.

**-*¡FIUN!*-**

Un zumbido repentino se escuchó haciendo que los dos Kage's y resto de ninjas mirasen hacia el fondo de la habitación solo para ver dos rostros conocidos. -Hola-

Los ojos de Tsunade se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas mientras una gran sonrisa también se presentaba en su rostro, después de varias semanas de no verlo, lo estaba volviendo a ver, era él, su esposo.

-¡BAKA!- grito ella mientras se levantaba de su asiento para correr hacia el que se había sorprendido a la par que se estaba asustando.

-¡Espera, Tsunade!- decía el Saiyajin mayor mientras Gohan se hacía a un lado como podía solo para después ver como su padre era envestido por una contenta Tsunade que lloraba de alegría por volver a verlo.

**-*¡PAM!*-**

La rubia y el azabache cayeron al suelo mientras la mujer le abrazaba fuertemente solo para después verle con sus bellos ojos cafés y tocar su rostro para saber que no era una ilusión o una broma de mal gusto. -Eres tú, ¿De verdad eres tú?- preguntaba sin creérselo.

-¡Claro que soy yo, Tsunade-san!-

Todos sonrieron ante esto, los últimos días habían sido especialmente duros para ellos, pero a hora con Gokú y Gohan de regreso la guerra acabaría en un solo día.

-Me alegro volver a verlos, Gohan-san- Shikaku decía acercándose al semi-Saiyajin que le miro con una sonrisa nerviosa. -Perdón por tardarnos tanto- Gohan se excusaba con el padre de Shikamaru, pero el hombre no podía negar que a hora con los Son de vuelta la situación cambiaria completamente.

Con cuidado Tsunade se levantaba del suelo siendo ayudada por Gokú, la cual se apeno por la "escena" que hizo frente a todos los presentes, pero Gokú rápidamente cambio su expresión alegre a una seria. -Puedo sentir como grandes cantidades de Ki se mueven por todas partes- decía el Son mayor mientras miraba la gran burbuja de agua en medio del gran cuartel.

-Hay una guerra que ganar- decía el Raikage también acercándose. -Bien eso me gusta…- Gokú cocho su puño derecho con su palma izquierda en un gesto de confianza y determinación, esa determinación que enfundaba valor en todos lo que la mirasen.

-Puedo sentir el Ki de Naruko-chan en todas partes…- Gohan hablaba atrayendo la atención de todos. -Es sorprendente su fuerza se ha incrementado bastante, eso quiere decir que ha logrado dominar a Kurama, ¡Qué bien!- el joven exclamaba contento por su novia, estaba ansioso por verla, tal vez seguía igual o incluso más hermosa que cuando se había ido a entrenar con su padre.

-Pero antes de ir a pelear, necesitan contarnos todo lo que ha pasado durante nuestra ausencia- Gokú solicitaba con una expresión seria a su esposa rubia y al Raikage así como a Shikaku, estos solo asintieron para posteriormente comenzar a contarles todo lo que había acontecido hasta la fecha.

* * *

Madara miraba a todos los shinobi de la alianza y sin previo aviso comenzó a correr hacia ellos cosa que los desesperaba a ellos también.

-¡Aquí viene!- Naruko gritaba esperando el embate del nuevo enemigo.

-¡No miren sus ojos!- el Tsuchikage anciano aconsejaba en un grito.

El sudor recorría sus rostros mientras sacaban catanas, shurikens, kunais y un sinfín de artículos ninja para hacer frente al enemigo.

-¡AAAAAAH!- después de un gran grito de guerra por parte de todos también se lanzaron al ataque, llegando de lleno hacia él, pero Madara parecía superior, esquivaba todos los ataque con suma facilidad mientras los ninjas como podían intentaban atacarlo por todos los flancos posibles, pero lamentablemente por su Sharingan les era imposible.

**-*¡PUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAH!- un ninja de la roca grito de forma desgarradora al ver que había sido atravesado con su propia catana la cual a hora blandía Madara. **-*¡PAM!*-** los golpes se escuchaban por doquier mientras otro clon de Naruko se había posicionado en concentración para poder entrar al modo ermitaño. -¡¿Aun no, Naruko?!- Gaara se miraba impaciente al ver que sus ninjas morían en vano.

-Falta poco- decía el clon de la Uzumaki sin perder concentración.

La carnicería continuaban, Madara continuaba destruyendo a un sinfín de ninjas sin piedad, a la par que Kabuto quien controlaba aun el cuerpo del segundo Tsuchikage intento usar el "Estilo polvo" pero lamentablemente no pudo. -¡Sensores! ¡Estén atentos a Muu-sama!- ordenaba el anciano mientras levitaba hacia Madara.

**-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran explosión se hizo presente cuando un ninja con un kunai explosivo impacto en Madara pero este rápidamente quito el papel bomba y se lo pego a otro ninja arrojándolo en contra de sus compañeros matándolos en el acto. -¡No son buenos compañeros de baile!- decía engreído Madara sin dejar de atacar.

Gaara entraba en la pelea, que siendo ayudada con su arena intento alcanzar al Uchiha pero este dio un gran salto hacia atrás mientras el Tsuchikage había estado esperando esa maniobra. -¡A hora!- grito Naruko que ya con su estilo sabio activado dio un gran salto hacia donde estaba Madara perfilando un fuerte ataque. _**-¡Estilo de tierra: Movimiento del suelo nuclear!-**_ el tercer Tsuchikage exclamaba posando una de sus manos sobre el suelo haciendo que el suelo debajo de los pies de Madara se elevara de forma repentina llevándolo directamente en contra del fuerte ataque de Naruko. -¡Ya te tengo!- grito la Uzumaki convencida de aquello.

Pero Madara haciendo uso de nuevo de su Sharingan destrozaba la roca que el Tsuchikage había elevado saliendo del radio de ataque de Naruko haciendo impactar su movimiento en contra del suelo. **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** el suelo circundante se partió por la fuerza del puñetazo que la chica había usado, pues estaba poniendo en práctica las enseñanzas de Gokú en las artes marciales.

-Maldición logro evadir el golpe- la chica rubia decía mientras se paraba del suelo solo para ver a Madara con sus manos cruzadas mirando a todos.

-¡Cuidado!- se escuchó decir a Temari al ver que el Uchiha revivido comenzó hacer sellos.

_**-¡Estilo de fuego: Gran aniquilación ígnea!-**_

Inflando sus mejillas. **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** libero de golpe una gran llamarada a presión de su boca que se extendió peligrosamente hacia los ninjas pero…

**-*¡FUUN!*-**

Gokú aparecía de repente en medio del campo de batalla sorprendido aquellos ninjas que estaban cerca de él. -¡AAAAAAH!- grito el Son liberando de sus manos una potente ráfaga de Ki que atravesó y disperso el jutsu de Madara haciéndolo saltar hacia un lado para no recibir de forma directa el ataque.

Una vez que el humo se dispersó pudieron ver como un hombre alto, musculoso y con un dogi naranja y cabellos negros puntiagudos estaba por delante de todos. -¡¿Acaso es…?!- Gaara inmediatamente reconoció al hombre que les había salvado de aquel peligroso jutsu. -¡Si, es Gokú-sensei!- Naruko decía contenta mientras intento correr hacia el Saiyajin, pero Gaara no la dejo. -Espera…- la pelirroja le decía a su amiga para que mirara hacia el frente.

_-"Ese hombre es el esposo de la Hokage"-_ el viejo Tsuchikage pensó al ver la espalda de Gokú reconociéndolo por su cabello. Por su parte Kabuto en el cuerpo de Muu se impactó al ver quién era.

-¡No, ese maldito Son apareció!- Kabuto se comenzó a notar desesperado al ver a Gokú, pues claramente sabía que ni él ni Madara eran rivales para el poder supremo del Saiyajin. -Tendré que usar esos Edo especiales…- decía mientras tomabas varias piedrecillas haciendo alusión a lo que acababa de decir. -No, son tan poderosos que corro el riesgo de no poder controlarlos…- analizaba mejor la situación, debía hacer que Madara dejara rápidamente el lugar de lo contrario todo se iría a la basura.

-¿Tú también quieres bailar?- Madara decía mirando al Son.

_-"Así que este tipo es el verdadero Madara Uchiha"-_ Gokú pensaba sin perder de vista a su aparente nuevo enemigo.

-¿Tu eres Madara Uchiha?- Gokú preguntaba al revivido que le miraba inexpresivo.

-¿A caso no conoces al shinobi más poderoso que ha existido en esta tierra?-

Gokú no respondió a la contra pregunta del Uchiha, en vez de eso volteaba hacia todos lados mirando como cientos de ninjas estaban muertos por causa del ataque brutal Madara, apretó su puño derecho con fuerza, mientras el enojo se manifestó en su ser. -Una vez un tipo llamado Madara hizo llorar a Kushina-chan y ese mismo tipo quiso destruir la aldea de Konoha…- recordaba las palabras de su esposa pelirroja, haciéndolo enojar aún más, se preguntaba en donde se encontraban ella, ya que no podía sentir su Ki, ni el de Mikoto o el de Mei, mientras que percibir a 21 era prácticamente imposible por su condición de androide. -Sabes lo que le jure… ¡Le jure que la protegería a ella y a este mundo!- Gokú se inclinó un poco para comenzar a liberar cantidades desmesuradas de Ki, cosa que sorprendió a todos, así como a Madara que no entendía por qué la tierra que pisaban había comenzado a temblar. -¡AAAAH!- soltando un grito potente al cielo se convirtió el Súper Saiyajin haciendo que todos los presentes quedasen atónitos ante el cambio tan repentino del Son mayor, a excepción de Naruko, Gaara y Temari que ya conocían sus transformaciones.

-¡Se…! ¡Se transformo!- varios ninjas de la aldea de la roca decían sorprendidos ya que nunca lo habían visto pero si escuchado de su temblé poder.

-Según se los revividos por esa cosa que llaman Edo-tensei se regeneran…- decía Gokú mirando con seriedad a Madara que estaba impresionado por la cantidad de poder que el Saiyajin expulsaba.

_-"Esto es malo, si no saco pronto a Madara de aquí todo lo que he hecho será desperdiciado"-_ Kabuto pensaba con un terror total en su rostro, sabía muy bien los límites del poder de Gokú, casi divinos. -Veamos si te puedes regenerar si te desintegro por completo, sin que quede una sola parte de ti, ni si quiera la más pequeña partícula- término de decir el Son mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

-¿Desintegrarme…?- pregunto el Uchiha revivido, solo para después. -Jajajaja Eres muy gracioso…- reír un poco al tomar muy a la ligera al Saiyajin. -No sé qué es lo que hiciste, pero conmigo no se juega… ¡Susanoo!- gritaba Madara activando su Mangekyu Sharingan, listo para la pelea, Gokú solo sonrió de medio lado, lanzándose completamente a la armadura espiritual llegando a una velocidad completamente irreal la cual ni si quiera su Sharingan pudo seguir.

-¡¿Eh?!- de repente la estructura se comenzó a desquebrajar dejándolo ver como Gokú con un rostro completamente serio atravesaba la armadura de Susanoo impactando un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara de Madara. _-"¡Es imposible!"-_ pensaba mientras su rostro de desfiguraba completamente por el fuerte impacto.

**-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-** se escuchó cuando Madara salió volando con todo y su Susanoo en contra de las rocas las cuales salieron disparadas por doquier por el fuerte impacto…

Todos los shinobi de la alianza estaban simplemente anonadados por tremendo despliegue de poder del repentino aliado, las sonrisas se comenzaron a mirar en algunos rostros, pues todo indicaba que a hora ganarían.

En el cuartel de la alianza Shinobi todos gritaban de júbilo al haber recibido la noticia de que Gokú había entrado en combate, mientras, Gohan se dirigía rápidamente al frente de la segunda división. -Con ellos venceremos- Tsunade decía feliz por semejante apoyo.

Mientras que en el campo de batalla Gokú se dejaba caer en el suelo, solo para ver como de entre los escombros el Susanoo de Madara se desvanecía mientras el mencionado salía de estos a la par que partes de su cuerpo revivido se volvían adherir lentamente a su cuerpo lleno de cortaduras violentas y partes de armadura destrozadas. -¡¿Qué es?!- decía con desesperación el Uchiha al sentir como el miedo le helo su cuerpo muerto.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido miedo, Madara?- escucho detrás de él a Gokú que un pestañeo había aparecido detrás de él. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-** el impacto de su cuerpo revivido había sido tal que barrio fácilmente con varias rocas destrozándolas en el trayecto de su brutal fuerza de repulsión por otro nuevo golpe por parte del Son mayor.

-¡SI!- gritaban los ninjas al ver la paliza que el resucitado Madara se estaba llevando.

-¡No, esto no debería ser! ¡¿Quién es él?!- Madara se levantaba mientras su cuerpo lentamente se regeneraba de nuevo, pero aun así, con tan solo dos golpes lo había puesto en esa posición tan desventajosa.

-¡Malnacido Son!- Kabuto maldecía al ver como su invocación mas poderosa estaba siendo humillada.

Madara dio varios saltos hacia una gran roca mientras hacía sellos. -¡No voy a perder contra ti!- grito furioso mientras activaba el Rinnegan. De repente una enorme sombra se comenzó a notar tapando todo, a esto Gokú levantando su mirada miro una enorme roca salida de la nada. El ánimo en los ninjas había caído de nuevo en todos o bueno, casi todos. -¡Gokú-sensei es mejor que eso!- Naruko decía contenta al saber que eso no era nada para el poder de un Son.

-¡Corran! ¡Largo!- Gokú grito a los ninjas cercanos los cuales ni cortos ni perezosos comenzaron a correr con desesperación mientras a la lejanía se podía ver la gran roca descender.

-¡Veamos si eres lo suficiente mente fuerte para detener esto!- Madara decía con una sonrisa confiada mirando como el Son solo miraba la roca que peligrosamente descendía. -Creo que tendré que usar un Kamehameha…-

En el cuartel:

-¡Informe de la situación!- Tsunade solicitaba a Inochi y a Ao al ver el gran disturbio en la burbuja de agua.

-¡Una especie de meteorito gigante apareció de repente encima de la cuarta división!-

Esto sorprendió a todos, menos a Tsunade, creía ciegamente en Gokú, no podía defraudarlos después de haber salvado la aldea de múltiples y potenciales peligros en el pasado. -"¡_Gokú-san, tu puedes!"-_ decía en su mente mientras pensaba en el Saiyajin.

_-"Este es el momento"-_ Kabuto se movió rápidamente apareciendo al lado de Madara que observaba como todos los shinobi corrían aterrados ante el inminente impacto del gigantesco meteorito. -¡Debemos irnos!- decía Kabuto con voz apresurada a lo que Madara solo le miro sin entender mucho el por qué del aparente pánico. -No te preocupes, gracias al Edo tensei no moriremos-

-¡No me refiero a eso, ese sujeto…!- apunto con una de sus manos a Gokú que se preparaba para lanzar su técnica. -¡Es Son Gokú! Tiene el poder suficiente para destruir este mundo, eso no es nada para el- advertía el chico serpiente a través del cuerpo del segundo Tsuchikage.

-Eso quiero verlo- Madara decía volviendo dirigir su mirada hacia Gokú.

_**-¡KAAMEEEEE…!-**_

.

Una gran esfera de energía se comenzó a formar en torno a sus manos. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto con curiosidad el resucitado Uchiha al no reconocer la técnica. -¡O no!-

_**-¡HAAMEEEE…!-**_

.

-Por ellas, por Konoha, ¡POR ESTE MUNDO….! _**¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- **_

Gokú por fin lanzo su ataque impresionando aun más a Madara, pues nunca había visto un jutsu tal durante su vida y menos a hora. El Kamehameha del Saiyajin impacto de lleno en contra de la enorme roca que comenzaba a desacelerarse por la fuerza de la ráfaga de Ki.

**-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

El viento azotaba con fuerza mientras la luz cegaba los ojos de todos, Gaara se cubría con su arena mientras intentaba también cubrir a más ninjas, el Tsuchikage había quedado segado pero rápidamente había hecho un muro de roca para protegerse.

El ataque del Son comenzaba a ganarle terreno al de Madara pero este por alguna razón sonreía. -Nada mal, veamos como lo haces con dos- término de decir el Uchiha mientras un segundo asteroide gigante chochaba contra el primero. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-** sorprendiendo a Gokú, pues se comenzó a partir, si no sacaba pronto esos asteroides su ataque iba a ser en vano. -¡No creas este que es todo mi poder! ¡Aun me falta mucho para llegar a mi límite!-

Gokú se enterró un poco en la arena ganando impulso al estar un poco más firme.

_**-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_ grito de nuevo intensificando enormemente su Kamehameha haciendo que las dos rocas se empezaran a elevar de nuevo al cielo ante la mirada atónita de Madara. -¡No! ¡No!- decía sin creérselo.

-¡Vámonos!- Kabuto en el cuerpo de Muu tomo a un Madara sorprendido desapareciendo en una nube de polvo y humo, debía aprovechar a hora que Gokú estaba concentrado en el ataque del Uchiha.

Las rocas cercanas se partían, mientras el viento creaba verdaderos vendavales a la par que Gokú se hundía más y más en el suelo por la gigantesca presión de los asteroides en contra de su ataque, pero, no estaba preocupado, se necesitaba algo más que eso para poderlo derrotar, aun que debía admitir que era un ataque muy poderoso.

-¡Vamos…! ¡Usted puede, Gokú-sensei! ¡Hágalo por mi hermanita, Tsuki!- Naruko decía mientras se intentaba tapar los ojos ante la intensa luz, polvo y viento que se levantaban en toda la zona.

Lentamente el ataque del Son mayor ganaba terreno elevando más y más las rocas al cielo hasta que con un último incremento de poder se podo ver desde las distancias más alejadas como dos gigantescas rocas se dirigían hacia el espacio gracias a una intensa línea de luz que las mandaba con fuerza hacia este. Todo había terminado, Gokú se miraba algo agotado, no lo suficiente como para decir que gasto mucho Ki pero sin dudas lo había hecho. El cielo lentamente volvía a su azul habitual mientras todo el polvo y viento que se había provocado por el impacto tan devastador de las dos técnicas comenzaba a mermar. -Los detuvo…- decía un ninja saliendo de un escondite de piedra. -¡Los detuvo!- a hora gritaba lleno de alegría mientras lloraba de felicidad, pues una gran cantidad de ninjas se habían salvado con la maniobra y poderío del Saiyajin.

* * *

Cerca de la segunda división:

-Mi Papá uso una gran cantidad de Ki, eso explica el porqué de aquel resplandor hacia esa dirección…- Gohan que se había detenido brevemente al haber sentido como su padre incremento de forma monstruosa su poder, solo significaba una cosa: Poder, es decir, el Son mayor se había enfrentado a alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerlo usar semejante cantidad de Ki, aunque en parte tenía razón el principal motivo de aquello era para evitar una tragedia al dejar que los asteroides chocaran en contra de la tierra. -No debo distraerme, Hinata-chan y los demás me necesitan- después de esto se volvió a cubrir en Ki para volar más rápido y llegar lo más antes posible junto a la chica de mirada clara que estaba en esa división, una vez hizo la promesa a su padre que cuidaría de ella y no iba desistir en su palabra.

Cuartel general:

-¡Lo logro!- Todos los ninjas gritaban de alegría al saber que Gokú podo repeler el letal ataque de Madara, el cual en esos momentos se encontraba en un paradero desconocido, pero volviendo con los ninjas aliados, todos sonreía y se abrazaban a sabiendas que él Son pudo contra el ataque más mortal que un ninja hubiera llegado a ver alguna vez, claro, sin contar los ataques de los enemigos del Saiyajin en el pasado. Tsunade no era la excepción, cuando todo esto acabara le daría un par de recompensas enormes al Saiyajin, se las había ganado con creces, por no decir que las demás también querían darle su bonificación personal, pero eso ya era tema para otro momento.

-Tsunade…- llamo el Raikage a la rubia que le miro sonriente. -Dele las gracias a Son Gokú…- el orgulloso moreno y líder de Kumo decía alabando la increíble hazaña del azabache Son.

_-"Baka… ¿Siempre tienes que hacerlo tú solo, verdad?"-_ Tsunade pensaba en el Saiyajin al pronunciar esas palabras de forma mental, estaba simplemente contenta de que Gokú volviera y encima ayudara en contra del aparente enemigo más poderoso, en cuanto lo mirara de nuevo se lo comería a besos, claro que lo aria.

-Informando sobre la cuarta división…- Shikaku interrumpía los pensamientos de la Hokage haciéndola mirarlo. -A pesar de haber recibido considerables bajas por culpa de un resucitado Madara, pudimos salvar a la mayoría gracia a la intervención del Sannin, Son Gokú- termino de decir el padre de Shikamaru con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué hay de Gohan-san? ¿Ya llego a la segunda división?- Tsunade preguntaba levantándose de su asiento. -Aun no, pero ya se encuentra cerca- Ao respondía desde su posición controlando la burbuja de agua que mostraba los movimientos de los ninjas de la alianza.

-Vamos Gohan-san, demuestra que eres hijo de Gokú-san- musitaba la rubia sabiendo que Gohan era igual o más poderoso que su padre.

* * *

Gokú perdía su transformación de Súper Saiyajin, lanzar ese Kamehameha disperso había gastado mucha energía en él, pero aun así se sentía bien, solo un poco candado.

-Al parecer esos tipos escaparon, no siento sus Ki por ninguna parte- el Son mayor intentaba localizar el Ki de sus enemigos, pero no podía, esto indicaba que se encontraban muy alejados de su posición o que tal vez tenían la habilidad de esconder su poder como él y Gohan. Todos los ninjas se comenzaron congregar alrededor de Gokú que volteaba hacia todos lados mirando como los ninjas de la alianza lo rodeaban. Dos chicas de Suna le miraban con corazones en los ojos, pues el atractivo del hombre, así como su masculinidad no habían sido pasados por estas dos.

-¡Gokú-sempai es tan fuerte!- decía una de las chicas de pelo corto y castaño de nombre Matsuri.

-¡Gokú-sempai es tan guapo!- decía otra chica de un cabello un poco más largo y oscuro que respondía al nombre de Yukata.

-¡¿Qué creen que están diciendo tontas?! ¡Gokú-sensei es esposo de mi Mamá!- Naruko que había escuchado todo las reprendía mientras estas solo aguardaron calladas el regaño de la Uzumaki.

Gokú miraba esto sin entender, lo único que sabía era que la aparente batalla había cesado por esos momentos. -Gokú-san…- llamo una chica cuya voz conoció bastante bien, el Saiyajin elevo su mirada encontrándose con la Kazekage Gaara que le sonreía. -Gracias por habernos salvado- la pelirroja de ojos celestes extendía su mano en un saludo cordial al Son que respondió con gusto el gesto.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, Gohan me hubiera matado a mí, eres muy importante para él- confesaba el Son mayor provocando un rubor muy evidente en la joven líder de Suna. _-"Y él lo es para mí"-_ pensó la chica dejando de estrechar la mano de Gokú que seguía sonriente.

-Es un verdadero honor conocer por fin al ninja más poderoso de este mundo- el pequeño Tsuchikage haciendo uso de su levitación se ponía a la misma altura que Gokú que le miro arqueando una de sus cejas. -Lo mismo digo, Oji-chan- la respuesta tan poco educada de Gokú hizo saltar una vena de coraje en el pequeño hombre, pero bueno, que se le iba hacer, lo dejaría llamarle así, después de todo ese hombre que parecía tonto los había salvado de un gran desastre.

-Gokú-sensei…- a hora Naruko llamo al Saiyajin que le miro con otra gran sonrisa muy propia de él -¡Naruko!- el Saiyajin inmediatamente extendió sus brazos para permitirle a la chica abrazarlo, estaba muy contenta de volver a ver al esposo de su madre, la cual se encontraba en la división medica dando apoyo gracias a sus grandes reservas de chakra. -Creí que nunca volverían- decía la chica separándose del Saiyajin que se rasco su nuca antes de contestar. -No fue fácil que Gohan dominara ese estado de energía asombroso, pero por fin lo logro-

-Hablando de él…- la chica se puso un poco nerviosa, pues no le era fácil expresarse abiertamente de su novio y más si le miraban cientos de personas. -¿Do-Donde esta?-

-El fue ayudar a otra división- respondió rápido el Saiyajin.

La chica le miro con esperanza, sabía que aun y pesar de que ella no lo mirara otra clon si lo aria y cuando lo hiciera un puñetazo y beso seguros que se llevaría ese baka. Haberse ido sin despedirse de ella, pero haber vuelto cuando más lo necesitaba y qué decir de Gaara, también quería verlo y saber si él la extraño tal y como ella lo había hecho, sabía que el joven Son tenia a cinco chicas detrás de él, pero no le importaba, él se había ganado su corazón sanándolo con su apoyo y ayuda, por lo que siempre le iba estar agradecida, así como enamorada.

-Espero verlo pronto…- decía con esperanza Naruko sabiendo que alguna de sus clones de sombras lo vería en el campo de batalla.

-Créeme se alegrará mucho cuando te vea…- el Son mayor estaba seguro de eso, pues Naruko era tan importante para su hijo como Kushina lo era para él, sin contar que su pequeña hija Natsumi lo era un más, esas eran los principales motivos del Son para proteger este mundo, la familia que había formado, a la cual cuidaría con su propia vida, pero antes…

-Creo que me está dando hambre- Gokú decía de repente mientras se tocaba la barriga.

Todos rieron ante esto, pues sin importar que tan fuerte y fiero fuera en batalla, Gokú seguía siendo Gokú, un auténtico "Ninja Son".

* * *

_**Bueno espero les allá gustado esta pequeña adaptación de Naruto Shippuden a mi fic, "Los Ninjas Son", si en un futuro llego a este punto debo informarles que tal vez algunas cosas cambien o incluso todo ya se verá esto en un futuro si se llega hasta este punto de la historia de Naruto Shippuden. Nos vemos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto.**_


	2. One-Shot: Por protegerlas

_**Segundo One-shot de carácter simple, es decir, no pertenece a un fanfic especifico, es solo un capítulo de adaptación sobre una parte de la historia de la cuarta guerra ninja, todo basado en el canon de la historia de Los Ninjas Son o más específicamente a su segunda temporada. Saludos y espero recuerden y disfruten este capítulo individual.**_

-Advertencias-

_-La trama que aquí se desarrolla puede estar sujeta a cambios parciales o completos una vez llegada a la versión final y real-_

_-Esta historia es solo una adaptación de Naruto Shippuden a la historia central del autor: "Los Ninjas Son", más específicamente a "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics"-_

* * *

**Capítulo de prueba: Por protegerlas.**

La cruenta batalla continuaba en la segunda división de la gran alianza shinobi, los Zetzu blancos que estaban transformados lentamente comenzaban a ser ha rebasados por los ninjas aliados, todo gracias a la oportuna aparición de Naruko y su modo Kyubi que podía identificar las malas intenciones y sentimientos del enemigo, además, Gohan ya se encontraba cerca así que era solo cuestión de tiempo que llegara.

-Pero, ¿Por qué estás aquí, Naruko-nee?- Hinata se acercaba a su casi hermana que estaba impresionada con la nueva apariencia de la chica rubia, pues emanaba una extraña cobertura de chakra anaranjada con toque dorados, muy similares a la transformación de Súper Saiyajin de Gokú o de Gohan, los demás compañeros de la chica también se habían sorprendido bastante al ver a la chica, pues según tenían entendido la hija de Kushina se encontraba siendo escondida para ser protegida de Akatsuki.

-El viejo Raikage por fin me dejo salir a divertirme jeje- la chica Uzumaki reía divertida mientras se rascaba la nuca, un gesto que adopto de Gokú y del mismo Gohan, cosa evidente para la Hyuga al ella también realizarlo en varias ocasiones en el pasado.

-¡Naruko!- Kiba montado en Akamaru así como Neji llegaban apresurados, cuando la chica rubia escucho como el muchacho con su perro le llamaba. -¿Eres de verdad tu? Tu olor es distinto- preguntaba el Inuzuka aun inseguro por la forma en la que estaba la oji azul.

-Claro que soy yo, la próxima Hokage- respondía con confianza. -Vaya si que has cambiado en poco tiempo- Kiba volvía hablar observando de pies a cabeza a la chica de cabellos dorados. -No te enamores- Naruko decía burlona al ver la mirada del chico perro sobre su persona.

Kiba al ser consciente de las palabras de Naruko giro un poco la cabeza intentando esconder el evidente rubor en su rostro por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto en su "taco" de ojo.

La chica junto a Hinata rieron ante la actitud del chico, desde hacia tiempo el Inuzuka había dejado en claro su interés en Naruko, lástima que el corazón de la chica le perteneciera al hijo de Gokú, del cual estaba profundamente enamorada y sin posibilidades de aminorar su deseo de casarse con él en el futuro junto a su sueño de ser Hokage.

Hinata era otra chica enamorada del mismo chico que su "hermana", esta al saber sobre el "contrato" del chico Son accedió a esperar el tiempo necesario y compartir a su chico con las demás que también le querían ya que en el caso de Gohan y Gokú la poligamia si estaba permitida, la simple razón como bien se sabrá era el brutal poder que estos portaban en su sangre, por lo que para la aldea era un beneficio permitido y obligado si querían conservar para nuevas generaciones el linaje de los Son.

-Por fin has logrado dominar al Kyubi como veo- Neji intervenía en la conversación llamado la atención de los demás. -Bueno la verdad no fue fácil, gracias a Kami-sama, mi mamá implanto un poco de su chakra en el sello lo que permitió que aun que ella no estuviera conmigo, las dos juntas pudimos derrotarlo para absorber su chakra- Naruko explicaba a sus compañeros que escuchaban con atención, pero en eso, más ninjas se acercaron cosa que alerto a la Uzumaki. -¡Esos ninjas son impostores!- decía con voz severa haciendo que sus compañeros se pusieran en posición de ataque lanzándose a los impostores.

* * *

Kabuto hablaba impaciente sobre el tablero en donde dominaba las invocaciones inmortales, estaba extremadamente molesto con lo que había pasado en el campo de batalla de la cuarta división, cuando creyó que iba arrasarlos ese maldito de Son Gokú había aparecido de la nada, según el sabia el junto a su hijo, Gohan se habían ido a entrenar a un planeta lejano, por eso miro la oportunidad de comenzar a mover los hilos para sus planes pero al parecer todo había dado una vuelta de 180 grados con la reaparición de los guerreros Saiyajin.

-¡Malditos!- **-*¡PUM!*-** azoto con uno de sus puños el suelo por lo molesto que estaba. -Maldito seas Son Gokú…- volvió a decir con rencor en su voz, estaba completamente molesto, gracias a que actuó rápido pudo sacar al Edo de Madara del lugar, de lo contrario en estos momentos hubiera perdido a tan importante pieza en su juego. -Por a hora te volveré a guardar, Madara- dicho esto saco la piedrecilla del tablero que pertenecía a la invocación de Madara Uchiha, tenía que usarlo sabiamente de lo contrario todo estaría perdido.

-Creo que no tengo otra alternativa…- siseo mientras sacaba de nuevo de sus ropas esas piedrecillas negras de antes, aquellas que pertenecían a una serie de invocaciones tan mortales que no podría controlar aun que emplease su poder total. -veamos cómo reacciona Son Gokú al saber que su adorado hijo, Gohan-kun no sobrevivió a su enfrentamiento…- tomo una piedrita en especial a la cual miro con especial detalle. -Una vez que lo invoque no podre retirarlo del campo de batalla…- decía mientras seguía pensando si era buena idea liberar a semejante monstruo. -No sé qué tan poderoso haya si este tipo en vida, pero… Si bien recuerdo, de acuerdo a las investigaciones de Orochimaru-sama, este tipo tenía una composición sanguínea muy similar a la de los Son, lo que me hace entender que tal vez era un Saiyajin que cayó en nuestro mundo hace mucho, no en vano lo encontramos en las montañas heladas del país de hierro hacer años y por pura casualidad…- seguían en sus palabras recordando como él junto a su maestro, Orochimaru encontraron un cadáver congelado en las montañas nevadas del país de los samuráis.

-Además, gracias a la sangre de Son Gokú pude mejorarlo enormemente, aun que por razones obvias nunca lo he dejado "libre", como así decirlo. Recuerdo que intentamos incesantemente duplicar el "gen Saiyajin" en varios sujetos de prueba pero lamentablemente no importaba que tan óptimos fueran los cuerpos, de alguna u otra forma terminaban rechazando la implantación celular, morían en agonía mientras su cuerpo pululaba sin parar… Es por eso que tal vez este sea un buen momento para invocarlo por fin, aparte de este aun tengo a otros 2 esperando su turno y considerando los destrozos que hicieron cuando aparecieron bueno, son brutalmente poderosos…-

Kabuto puso la piedrecilla negra en el tablero, cerca de las coordenadas en donde estaba la segunda división, al tener cadáveres espías sabia que un clon de Naruko estaba en el lugar, lo usaría de conejillo de indias para medir el poder de esa invocación tan mortal, además, también estaba al tanto que Gohan se acercaba al lugar, sin duda se desataría una batalla sin precedentes-

* * *

Uno de los tantos Edo's que andaban por los alrededores comenzó a ser controlado por Kabuto, el cual una vez poseído por el chico serpiente con detenimiento miro su entorno, se podían escuchar explosiones y sonidos de batalla cerca, lo que indicaba que estaba cerca de la segunda división. -Muy bien, creo que este es un buen lugar para invocarlo, en cuanto lo haga debo romper el contacto con el ya que su poder podría alterar a los demás Edo's de la zona-

_**-¡Jutsu de invocación: Reencarnación del mundo impuro!-**_

Posando una de sus manos en el suelo, el Edo controlado por Kabuto, hacia aparecer un sarcófago un poco más grande que los normales, el cual lentamente perdió la tapa, revelando a un antiguo guerrero Saiyajin… Sus pupilas azules sin vida miraron detenidamente a su invocador que inmediatamente rompo el control de su Edo dejándolo libre de esta.

-Veamos que sabe hacer…- Kabuto desde su cueva observaría como se desarrollarían las cosas.

Gohan que ya se encontraba cerca se detuvo de repente, pues había sentido un monstruoso Ki muy conocido, pequeñas gotas de sudor por la impresión se dejaron ver en su frente al reconocer de quien era esa cantidad abismal de poder. -No puede ser… ¡Este Ki!- Gohan se mirón mortificado de repente indicando que algo grave estaba pasando. _-"No, pero se supone que lo derroto mi padre hacer mucho tiempo"-_ pensaba sabiendo claramente a quien pertenecía el bestial poder que le había atacado los sentidos.

-Kakarotto…- musitaba con lentitud el sujeto revivido mientras terminaba de salir del ataúd, el Edo que permanecía en el lugar miro con un sujeto musculoso y mucho más grande que el lleno de unas extrañas joyas, collares y pulseras le miraba con claro enojo en su mirada. -¡KAKAROTTOOOOO!- grito expulsando un intenso poder que género una gran oleada de viento que arraso con todo a su paso. El edo salió volando por la fuerte onda de choque que el Ki maligno había hecho.

**-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-**

Los arboles se rompían ante el inminente y superior poder de su portador.

Todos los ninjas aliados inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando pues una gigantesca estela de polvo se levanto.

-¡No te escondas gusano!- decía un revivido Broly que comenzó a levitar por encima de la cama de arboles para ver mejor en donde estaba.

Naruko junto a los demás chicos también se dio cuenta inmediatamente por la gran estela de polvo que se levanto de forma sorpresiva a la distancia, algo había pasado, tal vez un nuevo Edo-Tensei de Kabuto había aparecido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Neji miraba con detenimiento lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que con ayuda de su Byakugan pudo percatarse de un sujeto extraño que flotaba en el cielo. _-"¿Qué?"-_ pensó dejando ver un rostro de sorpresa el Hyuga ante lo que miraba. -¿Es Gohan?- se pregunto en voz alta, lo cual provoco que tanto Naruko como Hinata inmediatamente le miraran. -¿Gohan-kun…?- la Uzumaki se acerco al chico de ojos perla para interrogarle. -¡¿Gohan-kun esta aquí…?!- comenzó a exigir a Neji que desactivaba su Byakugan para ver a la rubia. -Respóndeme, ¡¿Gohan-kun ha vuelto?!- tomo al chico del chaleco mientras insistía en su preguntas.

-Espera Naruko, he visto a un sujeto que vuela pero no estoy seguro que sea Gohan-san- Neji retirando el agarre de la chica decía, esto solo aumento aun más la intriga de su prima y de la rubia por no decir que la de Kiba ya que estaba atento a todo lo que decían sus compañeros.

_-"Por fin regreso… Gohan-kun, regreso"-_ Hinata sonrojándose un poco pensaba, ya quería ver esa sonrisa tan radiante que le encantaba tanto en el joven Son, cuando todo esto terminara debía invitarlo a un día de campo, solo ellos dos para celebrar el fin de la guerra.

-Hinata no es momento de están pensando en Gohan-kun, debemos ver si es él, el baka me va a escuchar cuando lo mire, no me dijo nada que se iría a entrenar, me va a conocer- Naruko se miraba un poco molesta con el chico Son, pues aun recordaba que este le se había ido con su padre sin decirle nada.

-Tienes razón, Naruko-nee- la cara de Hinata también e torno un poco molesta ya que el chico tampoco le había dicho nada a ella.

-Vamos guerrero, de muestra de que realmente son capaces los Saiyajin…- Kabuto desde su cueva miraba con en tal poco tiempo el nuevo resucitado había destruido una gran extensión de bosque con tan solo liberar un poco de su poder. -Y de paso mata a Gohan-kun kukuku- sonreía al ver la posibilidad de aquello ante el poder de una de sus invocaciones más temibles.

Naruko junto a los demás corrían entre los árboles, solo para comenzar a escuchar el fuego arder, cerca de la zona en donde había aparecido Broly el bosque se estaba incendiando señal de que ya estaban por llegar al lugar.

-¿Qué pasa si no es Gohan-san?- Kiba preguntaba desde el lomo de Akamaru que saltaba de rama en rama.

-Simple: Lo derrotamos- el clon de Naruko respondía sin perder concentración en sus saltos.

Edo-Broly por su parte miraba desde el cielo el extraño mundo al que había ido aparar, lo último que recordaba era que había podido escapar a la destrucción del planeta "nuevo planeta Vegeta" Y nada más.

-¿Dónde estás, Kakarotto?- observaba la arboleda, hasta que algo llamo su atención, más precisamente como una silueta durada saltaba de árbol en árbol acercándose hacia él, la miro con detenimiento mientras sentía como su ira iba en aumento, no pudo evitar no confundir aquella figura con su némesis, aquel que le había derrotado antes de la explosión del planeta en donde había estado con su padre, Paragus. Sin pensarlo genero una pequeña esfera de poder la cual lanzo sin miramientos en contra de la zona en donde se miraba aquella imagen dorada.

-¡Cuidado!- Naruko grito al ver como una extraña esfera de poder verde, muy similar a las que lanzaban Gokú y Gohan se dirigía hacia ellos, generando varios brazos de chakra con la cubertura de de Kurama, sujeto a todos sus amigos encerrándose en una especie de barrera y tomando impulso de varios árboles se arrojo hacia atrás antes de que aquella cosa impactara en contra del suelo.

**-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gigantesca explosión se manifestó en la zona, atrayendo la atención de todos los ninjas, los pedazos de roca y arboles salían volando por doquier mientras el viento imposibilitaba la vista de los shinobi.

Todos esto ocurrían mientras Gohan ya cerca observaba como una enorme cúpula producto de la explosión se había formado con un intenso brillo en su alrededor. -¡Oh no! ¡Ya comenzó a destruir cosas!- el Semi-Saiyajin cubriéndose en Ki acelero su vuelo para llegar de una buena vez.

En el cuartel general:

La burbuja de monitoreo se mecía con violencia mientras en su interior una gran cantidad de burbujeo se estaba efectuando, esto tenia sorprendidos a todos, mas a los ninjas que la controlaban ya que podian sentir y ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué asido eso?- el Raikage preguntaba con preocupación al ver que de nuevo algo grave estaba sucediendo en uno de los campos de batalla. -Es monstruoso…- Ao hablaba mientras sudaba completamente de terror, pues a pesar de haber sentido en el pasado cantidades increíbles de poder esto era otra cosa, un terror le invadió al sentir con su percepción la fuente de semejante poder. -Un nuevo reencarnado a aparecido…- decía con un poco mas de fluidez, aun que el terror seguía latente en su voz.

-Desgraciado de Kabuto…- Shikaku decía mientras observaba la burbuja que se movía precipitosa al manifestar todo el poder que se había manifestado de repente.

-¿Así que este es el poder de un Saiyajin? No podrán contra esta invocación, es imparable y aunque no pueda controlarla al menos me queda el consuelo que devastara a todo el que se le cruce kukuku- Kabuto desde su cueva observaba el tablero de invocaciones, poniendo especial énfasis en ese nuevo Edo-Tensei que recién había liberado.

Campo de batalla: Segunda división.

A duras penas los chicos salían de entre los escombros, Naruko elevo su mirada observando como una enorme extensión de bosque había desaparecido con aquel poder diminuto, quien fuera ese maldito era muy poderoso. -¿Están bien?- preguntaba la chica observando como sus compañeros también se asomaban entre los pedazos de roca y arboles. -Gracias, si no nos hubieras cubierto con ese chakra que te rodea estaríamos muertos- Neji tomaba la palabra observando con asombro total toda la aniquilación que había en el lugar.

-Gaste una gran cantidad de chakra… Temo que no podre mantener este estado por mucho tiempo- la Uzumaki decía preocupada ante la gran cantidad de poder que había tenido que usar para no desaparecer de la zona como clon que era.

-¡Esa maldita cosa casi nos mata!- Kiba que se limpiaba le polvo opinaba mientras ayudaba a su can a salir de varios troncos que le habían canido encima. -Déjame ayudarte- Hinata se ofreció acercándose a su compañero para retirar los troncos.

-Ese tipo se acerca…- Neji alerto a los demás, además, Naruko pudiendo sentir el Ki del enemigo pudo percatarse que ese tipo no era Gohan, su Ki era oscuro, frio, maligno. -Tiene un poder casi igual al de Gokú-sensei o Gohan-kun, esto es malo-

Broly aterrizaba en medio del campo devastado, solo para observar frente a él cómo varias personas salían de los escombros que su ataque había dejado, dos chicas, dos chicos y un perro. -Kakarotto…- decía con arrogancia observando a la chica que estaba en medio, aquella que despedía una extraña aura dorada con toques naranja, por alguna extraña razón esa muchacha le recordaba a Gokú y por eso inconscientemente se había propuesta exterminarla primero. -Te matare a ti primero… Kakarotto- se escucho decir al sujeto que apuntaba con uno de sus dedos a Naruko.

-¡¿Así?! ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes, saco de piedras! ¡Además! ¡Mi nombre es Naruko! ¡Naruko! ¡No kakarato o cómo demonios me llamaste!- Naruko reto a Broly lo que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa maniaca y también comenzara a reír. -jajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

-Pero, ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Esta loco- Kiba intervenía en la plática sin dejar de ver al sujeto en cuestión, Akamaru por su parte gruñía sin reparos al ver a su nuevo enemigo, su esencia era muy fuerte, tanto así que el can se había alterado completamente al olerlo.

_**-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombras!-**_

La chica genero a dos clones más de ella, comenzado acorrer hacia Broly que continuaba sonriendo de forma maniaca y descarada. _**-¡Rasengan!-**_ grito una de las clones mientras que en una mano de chakra había generado un rasengan ordinario.

**-*¡BOOM!*-**

-¡Naruko-nee!- Hinata se miró preocupada por su amiga al ver como una pequeña columna de humo se levanto en el lugar en donde la chica de ojos azules había atacado. Una vez que la estela de polvo se disipo se pudo ver como la clon de Naruko estaba en un pequeño cráter con su mano enterrada en medio de este, Broly estaba delante de esta, al parecer se había movido en el último instante del ataque. -Desgraciado, se movió- la clon zafando su mano de la tierra salto hacia atrás quedando a un lado de las otras dos clones que habían de la rubia.

-Eres tan insignificante- dijo el Saiyajin legendario lanzándose en contra de los clones. -¡Cuidado, Naruko-nee!- Hinata volvía a gritar al ver como el sujeto tomo de unos de sus brazos a una de las y la azoto con fuerza en contra del suelo. -¡AAAAAAAGH!- grito la clon antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo causando el deleite del lunático. -¡Jajajaja!- volvió a reír ante lo que había provocado.

-*guau*guau*guau*- Akamaru aladraba sin descanso mientras Kiba miraban con impotencia lo que estaba pasando. -¡Tenemos que ayudarla!- el chico perro sin importarle en ponerse en riesgo en compañía de su amigo canino comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban las dos clones de Naruko peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra el grandulón de Broly. -¡Kiba-kun!- Hinata también emprendió la carrera al ver como su compañero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por simples clones de Naruko. Neji al ver que solo él faltaba también se lanzo al ataque activando su Byakugan.

-¡Que date quieto, estúpido!- gritaba con enojo la chica mientras intentaba asestar algún puñetazo o patada en el Saiyajin revivido que seguía riéndose de los burdos intentos que la chica hacia por dañarlo. -Eres solo una basura…- Tomado de la cabeza a una clon cargo otro bola de energía que conecto al abdomen de la clon que había tomado mandándola a volar mientras la Naruko "restante" continuaba sus ataque sin asestar alguno.

**-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

Se escucho cuando la clon que había salido despedida por el ataque simple de Broly tomo distancia y para después explotar en el aire. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Otra gran explosión que alumbro todo a su alrededor se hizo presente, Gohan ya estaba por llegar pues pudo ver como Neji, Kiba con Akamaru, Hinata y una Naruko distinta peleaban contra la bestia que fácilmente bloqueaba o esquivaba los ataque de los ninjas. -¡Maldición si es Broly!-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me pueden pegar?- se mofaba el Saiyajin legendario mientras cruzando sus brazos seguía esquivando todos los ataques a su persona. -¡Deja de moverte!- Naruko completamente furiosa salto hacia atrás mientras que siendo ayudada con dos nuevos brazos de chakra comenzó a generar un fuerte Rasen Shuriken. -¡QUITENSE! _**¡Estilo de viento: Rasen Shuriken!- **_la chica cansada dio un gran salto al cielo para arrojar su técnica en contra del resucitado que se quedo mirando como lo que parecía una cuchilla de poder se dirigía celosamente hacia él. Los demás chicos atendiendo al llamado de su amiga saltaron lejos para no verse atrapados por el inminente ataque.

Este dio de lleno en su objetivo, causando que Naruko esbozara una sonrisa feliz al ver que por fin asestaba un ataque a su nuevo adversario.

**-*¡FIIIUUUUUUUUU!*-** el viento huracanado arrastro a Broly hasta los árboles cercanos el cual se comenzó a cubrir de elemento de la técnica para después explotar.

**-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin le dio a ese presuntuoso!- Naruko caía de nuevo al suelo mirando la explosión que su técnica había provocado.

Gohan también por fin llegaba pero su expresión seguía siendo seria, ya que continuaba sintiendo el monstruoso Ki maligno. -No está acabado- se escucho a las espaldas de los chicos que inmediatamente se giraron para ver al joven Son que les miro con una débil sonrisa solo para después levantar de nuevo su mirada o ver como de entre el humo de la explosión salían disparadas dos esferas de Ki por parte de Broly. -Ese maldito ya me sintió-

-¡Goha…!- la clon restante de la chica ni si quiera termino cuando se sintió tomada por el chico que recién había llegado que como pudo junto a los demás apareció lejos de la zona que exploto violentamente por las dos esferas de poder que Broly había lanzado. Rápidamente los dejo en tierra y sin decir nada voló de regreso hacia donde ya hacia Edo-Broly que inmediatamente reconoció el traje que portaba el chico.

-¡Kakarotto!- Broly o su cadáver resucitado miraba a quien se presentaba ante él, mientras alrededor del campo devastado comenzaban aparecer cientos de ninjas de la alianza. -Broly…- decía con seriedad el joven Son dejar de ver a su enemigo el cual esbozo una sonrisa sínica y arrogante. -Tú eres ese chiquillo, hijo de Kakarotto…- este hablo comenzando a concentrar Ki. -Primero te mandare al infierno a ti, después, a esa maldita muchacha de antes-

-¡Inténtalo!- Gohan se comenzó a cubrir de un intento brillo blanquecino que rebelaba su estado místico, aquel que consiguió dominar durante su entrenamiento en el planeta sagrado junto a su padre, solo un mechón de pelo se dejo caer sobre su frente mientras su miraba se aseveraba a cada instante que pasaba.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH…!- Broly desatando su poder levanto rocas a su alrededor mientras el suelo se partía con vehemencia.** -*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-** para después soltar un alarido aun más fuerte. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Este adquirió su forma de Súper Saiyajin Berserker, su musculatura se incremento increíblemente desprendiendo una fuerte aura dorada con tonos verdosos propios del Súper Saiyajin Legendario, sus ojos perdieron sus pupilas encontrándose estas por completo en blanco, sus cabellos estaban erizados con violencia y su rostro se volvió incluso aun más violento que antes, pues había perdido por completo el control sobre sí mismo. -¡Voy a volar este planeta insignificante!-

En el cuartel general:

Todos los ninjas sensores que monitoreaban la situación estaban perplejos, un terror muy profundo los invadió cuando sintieron de golpe el descomunal incremento de poder del nuevo Edo, estaba claro que solo un Son le podía hacer frente y ese Son era Gohan, pues Gokú se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia peleando en otros frentes.

-¡Gohan-san por fin ha llegado a la zona de batalla de la segunda división!- Inochi informaba desde su puesto, pero su voz se tornaba temerosa pues había sido el primero en ver la situación que se desarrollaba en la zona.

-¡La burbuja de monitoreo esta como loca! ¿Qué demonios está pasando en la segunda división?- Tsunade levantándose de su asiento hacia aquella pregunta impresionada de cómo la burbuja de agua se agitaba como si estuviera hirviendo, como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar por la tremenda presión que había sentido.

-Dos… Dos grandes poderes están a punto de colisionar- se escucho decir con nerviosismo a Ao, que sudaba a cantidades enormes por el miedo que su cuerpo sentía al percibir el poder del enemigo y de Gohan.

-¿Dos grandes poderes…?- el Raikage también intervenía. -¿Te refieres a ese nuevo enemigo y al hijo de Son Gokú?- volvía preguntar con intriga el cuarto líder de Kumo.

-Así es señor…- Ao respondía a secas.

-Debemos confiar en que el joven Son derrotara a ese bestial enemigo…- la asistente del Raikage hablaba haciendo que los demás se quedaran pensativos. _-"Confiamos en ti, Gohan-san"-_ Tsunade no podía evitar preocuparse por su hijastro, después de todo, era lo más cercano a un hijo que la mujer tenía.

Campo de batalla: Segunda división.

Gohan miraba a Broly el cual seguía sonriente, esperando el momento para lanzarse al ataque.

_-"La única forma de derrotarlo es haciéndolo cenizas y polvo, de esta forma no se podrá regenerar"-_ Gohan pensaba al ser consciente del Edo-tensei, miro a su alrededor notando la cantidad de ninjas que habían llegado, entre ellos de nuevo el grupo de Naruko y Hinata. -Maldición, no podre pelear bien si también voy a estar cuidando a Hinata-chan, ya que al parecer Naruko-chan es solo un clon-

-¿Listo para ir al infierno?- Broly sin perder más tiempo desato su poder aventándose en contra de Gohan el cual rápidamente reacciono.

**-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** el impacto de los dos puños levanto una onda de choque que llego a todos los ninjas cercanos.

-¡Tan solo con el choque de sus puños crearon esta onda de choque!- uno de los tantos ninjas de la alianza decía completamente sorprendido.

**-*¡PAM! ¡PUM! ¡BOOM! POM!*-**

La sucesión continua de ataque entre los dos adversarios era épica, desaparecían de la vista de todos solo para reaparecer en otra zona del campo. -¡No puedo seguirlo!- Naruko replicaba con molestia al no poder seguir los movimientos y ataques de los dos Saiyajin que estaban completamente enfrascados en su lucha.

**-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El quiebre del suelo alerto a todos cuando miraron como Broly caía de pie en contra de este creando un cráter y hundiéndose en la tierra, solo para después lanzarse hacia el cielo que era en donde Gohan le esperaba para continuar el combate.

-Esto es sorprendente… Son… ¡Son un par de monstruos!- un ninja de Kiri estaba hundido en el terror y asombro al ver la batalla.

_-"¡Ahora!"-_ Gohan en un rápido movimiento genero una fuerte ráfaga de Ki que le dio de lleno a Broly en estomago mandándolo a estrellar contra el suelo liberando una gran explosión.

**-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

El polvo levantado no dejo ver nada a los ninjas que se cubrían los ojos ante la gran cantidad de suciedad que se había levantado por el impacto. Pero pronto el rostro de Gohan se volvió a tornar en preocupación al darse cuenta que con ese ataque no lograría derrotar a su enemigo. -¡Se supone que incremente mis poderes!- se decía así mismo frustrado al ver que no sería suficiente, pero fue distraído cuando Broly reaparecía de entre el polvo volando rápidamente hacia él. -¿¡Eh!?- fue lo único que el joven Son pudo decir antes de sentir como un puño le atravesaba el abdomen, el cual pertenecía a Edo-Broly que sonreía como un autentico loco. -¡AAAAAAAAGGGHH!-

**-*¡POOOOOM**!*-

Broly aprovechando que dejo sin aire a su adversario le asesto un brutal codazo en la espalda al chico mandándolo contra el suelo. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** el impacto de Gohan fue precipitoso de nuevo levantando una gran cantidad de escombros, rocas y polvo.

-¡Gohan-kun!- Hinata vociferaba el nombre del chico al ver lo fuerte que su cuerpo choco contra la dura tierra.

-¡Ya no aguanto…!- Naruko se lanzo al campo mientras corría hacia donde había caído Gohan. -¡Naruko, espera!- Neji quiso detenerla pero fue inútil, la chica de ojos azules ya se encontraba alejada del grupo, al ver esto Hinata también quiso hacer lo mismo. -¡Naruko-nee! ¡Espérame!- pero. -¡Nee-san, no!- Neji sujeto con fuerza a su prima para que no fuese, mientras la chica forcejeaba para soltarse. -¡Suéltame, Neji-nee! ¡Tengo que ayudar a Gohan-kun!- exigía la chica sin dejar de moverse entre los brazos de Neji, Kiba solo observaba en silencio, el también quería ayudar pero, aun que le doliera admitirlo si intervenía solo buscaría su muerte y a la de Akamaru.

El polvo se disipo para dejar ver a un lastimado Gohan semienterrado en la tierra el cual lentamente abrió los ojos. -Maldición… Me distraje…- decía mientras levantaba su rostro pero fue en vano, pues inmediatamente sintió como Broly tomado su cara lo enterró de lleno en contra de la tierra. -¡Mmmmmmmhggghhhhhh!- el dolor que le invadió fue tal que grito a través de la mano del enemigo que le había enterrado en el suelo.

-¡Suelta a Gohan-kun!- Naruko aparecía dando un fuerte salto mientras en una de sus manos se miraba otro Rasen Shuriken que había generado, sería el ultimo pues su estado de cobertura ya no lo soportaría más. _-"¡Naruko-chan! ¡NO!"-_ Gohan pensó completamente impotente ante el fuerte agarre de su oponente.

_**-¡Estilo de viento: Rasen Shuriken!-**_

Lanzo el ataque pero Broly tan solo con poner su mano y afilarla gracias a su Ki partió el ataque de la chica en dos disipándolo completamente, las caras de impacto no se hicieron esperar cuando Broly cargando una esfera de Ki iba atacar a Naruko con su mano libre o ese era el plan hasta que. **-*¡PUM!*-** una fuerte patada por parte de Gohan en el estomago del resucitado lo obligo a soltarlo mientras este se levantaba del suelo de un salto, Naruko había caído de rodillas sobre el suelo perdiendo completamente su estado de cobertura de chakra. -¡Naruko-chan!- el chico estaba preocupado, aun sabiendo que solo era una clon.

-Kakarotto… ¡KAKAROTTOOOOOO!-

Broly fruncía el ceño en completo enojo ante la patada del hijo de Gokú, fue cuando miro detrás del chico a Hinata y a los demás, así que bueno, decidido comprobar algo.

Cargando otra esfera de poder la lanzo en contra de Hinata, Neji y Kiba que no se esperaban el ataque. -¡Maldito!- Gohan tan rápido tomo a Naruko entre sus brazos y moviéndose a una velocidad increíble apareció frente a los demás que se había sorprendo por la velocidad del chico, dejo a Naruko al lado de Hinata y extendiendo sus brazos comenzó a gritar creando un campo de energía. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**-*¡BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La gran explosión arraso con muchísimo bosque a la redonda mientras la segunda división de la alianza había sido mermada, el temblor que le vino después creo grandes brechas en el suelo, creando verdaderos acantilados, las olas invadían la tierra cerca del mar, por tan destructivo poder generado, sin duda el poder de ese tipo era supremo.

-Eso es, destrúyelos jaja- Kabuto desde su caverna decía feliz, pues al parecer no haría falta invocar a sus otras dos "invasiones especiales" con Broly estaba bastando y sobrando.

Todo esto pasaba mientras en el cuartel central estaban atónitos e impactados por lo que les informaban.

Un ninja solitario caminaba entre los escombros, el ambiente era desolador, pues la gran explosión había arrasado con todo, dejando solo a unos pocos de pie, levantando la mirada miro el cielo teñido de un rojo intenso, casi sangre, pues la pérdida de vidas había sido tal que hasta la misma tarde lo había reconocido. Hinata ya hacia inconsciente a varios metros de Neji y Kiba que gracias a Gohan había podido sobrevivir pero a un alto, precio, el brazo derecho del Saiyajin goteaba sangre, estaba mal herido, de nada sirvió dominar su estado místico, pues al parecer Broly había incrementado descomunalmente su poder por alguna razón desconocida, no solo era el hecho de ser resucitado si no que tal vez alguien hizo algo para que fuera mucho más poderoso que antes.

El único clon de Naruko que quedaba y que por suerte no había desaparecido ante el brutal embate del enemigo miro con terror y lagrimas en sus ojos a un Gohan completamente agotado, sin camisa superior dejando ver claramente todas las heridas que su cuerpo habían recibido durante esos momento de batalla, Broly descendía de nuevo hacia el suelo, mientras reía de forma descontrolada y maniaca. La agitación en el rostro del joven Saiyajin denotaba su cansancio, adicionando a que su Ki comenzaba a decrecer por su herida en su brazo que chorreaba sin parar por causa y efecto del despiadado ataque.

-Go-Gohan-kun… ¡Gohan-kun!- la débil clon de Naruko llego a un lado de un herido Gohan que le miraba mientras una línea de sangre se dibujaba en su frente. -No te preocupes, siempre te protegeré- decía con agitación el chico, pero aun y a pesar de todo seguía firme en su promesa, aquella que había realizado desde su primera misión en el país de las Olas.

-Es hora de que se vayan al infierno…- Broly comenzó a cargar una gran cantidad de poder en una de sus manos, pues seguro de su victoria lo siguiente que aria seria destruir este mundo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo morir.

_-"Goten-nee… Natsumi-nii… Ino-chan… __Hinata-chan… Karin-chan… Gaara-chan… Sakura-chan… Y , jure que los protegería, que las protegería y eso es lo que voy hacer… ¡Por protegerlas daré mi vida!"- _el chico Son recordaba a sus seres más queridos, mientras una nueva determinación le invadía.

Con su mano sana alejo a Naruko de él mientras le miraba con una sonrisa. -Creo que usare todo el poder que me queda- decía esto confundiendo a una llorosa Naruko que le miraba. -¡No, ya no palies, puedes morir!-

-Si no lo hago, ese monstruo nos matara igual y después destruirá este mundo que jure proteger- argumento débilmente Gohan ante las palabras de miedo de Naruko, no quería perderlo, pues había quedado muy lastimado del ataque anterior y sabía que con una sola mano no podría hacerlo.

El clon de Naruko haciendo uso del poco chakra que le quedaba antes de desaparecer comenzó a curar el brazo herido de Gohan, el cual mostro molestia ante el tacto de la chica, todo esto pasaba mientras el chico observaba toda la devastación que su pelea había generado, pero debía derrotar a ese monstruo de lo contrario todo se perdería, no solo moriría el, sino también su padre, Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Hinata, sus hermanitos, las esposas de su padre, en resumen, todos, gracia al poder alcanzando en su entrenamiento se había vuelto muy poderoso pero al parecer Broly se había hecho muchísimo mas, esto adicionando las características del Edo-tensei que lo hacían un verdadero rival a temer.

_**-¡KAAMEEEE…!-**_

Tal y como aquella vez contra Cell, comenzó a cargar un Kamehameka en contra de su enemigo, sin saber que su padre había usado esa misma técnica durante su pelea al llegar con la cuarta división.

_**-¡HAAMEEEE…!-**_

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Espero que estén listos para morir!- Broly lanzo su ataque que se convirtió en una gigantesca esfera de poder que amenazaba con destruir el planeta entero.

_**-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_ Naruko se sujetó con fuerza de la espalda del chico cuando este lanzo su ataque chocando en contra de la esfera de Ki de Broly que continuaba riendo.

**-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

El impacto de ambas técnicas levanto una gran cantidad de polvo mientras el día se había convertido en noche por semejante choque de poderes, Gohan apenas y resistía el ataque de Broly pero estaba aguantado lo más que su cuerpo se lo permitía, Naruko por su parte continuaba sanando el brazo lastimado del chico, pues lo necesitaría para lanzar su técnica con más fuerza.

_-"¡No aguanto! ¡Debo derrotarlo! ¡Si muero, todos morirán!"-_ decía el joven en su mente sintiendo la gran carga que conllevaba derrotar a semejante enemigo, se había vuelto a enfrentar a los androides en el pasado, pero aquello no era nada comparado a esto, Broly lo había superado con creces desde el mismo momento en que habían comenzado a pelear aunque aún no entendía el por qué.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- reía maniaco el sujeto mientras lanzaba otra pequeña esfera de poder que se incorporó a su ataque principal el cual se cernía cada vez más y más hacia donde Gohan y Naruko estaban.

**-*¡FIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento despedido por el choque de las técnicas breaba verdaderos vendavales mientras la tierra se partía y grandes fisuras en la superficie se creaban.

Pero en eso, Gohan comenzó a sentir fuerza de nuevo en su brazo lastimado, pues al parecer Naruko lo había terminando de sanar, giro su cabeza para verla, sus ojos denotaban miedo, pues no quería perderlo, pero aun así ella entendía lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho, la estaba protegiendo a pesar de ser solo una clon la protegía y no solo a ella si no a todos los demás, pero en especial a Hinata y a ella misma.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el chico soltó un grito ensordecedor lo que provoco que el ataque de Broly se viera retrocedido por las pequeñas fuerzas que el semi-Saiyajin haba ganado con la sanación de Naruko.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Morirán!- género otra onda de poder haciendo su ataque principal nuevamente aun más poderoso.

-¡Ya no aguanto! ¡No podre ganarle!- Gohan recordaba aquella misma situación en la que estuvo años atrás durante los juegos de Cell en aquel enfrentamiento final entre él y el bioandriode. -Pero…- volvió a hablar mirando de nuevo a Naruko que se sujetaba con fuerza de su espalda. -¡Debo hacerloooooo!- estirando su mano derecha que ya no estaba lastimada incremento enormemente el poder de su ataque ha rebasando al de Broly el cual se había sorprendido por el repentino giro se estaba dando.

-¡Esto es imposible! ¡Le está ganando en su ataque…!- Kabuto se comenzó a sentir nervioso al ver que ni con un Edo tan poderoso estaba ganando de forma definitiva. -¡Libera todo tu poder!- grito con enojo al ver que tal vez había subestimado de nuevo a los Son.

**-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

**-*¡BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

El Kamehameha lentamente se imponía al ataque de Broly el cual preparaba un último ataque de Ki para finiquitar la contienda pero en eso un nuevo grito por parte de Gohan le distrajo.

-¡NO ME VENCERAS! ¡TENGO MUCHO QUE PERDER Y NO LO HARE…! ¡LOS PROTEGERE CON MI VIDA…!-

-_**¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

Gohan libero de golpe todo el poder que aun quedaba en el incrementando de forma brutal y bestial el poder de su ataque, el cual por fin atravesó al de Broly que no reacciono a tiempo y fue engullido por este, pero antes de que pudiera ser completamente alcanzado creó un barrera de energía para cubrirse pero esta se comenzó a fracturar ante el inmenso poder.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

**-*¡BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una explosión final ilumino todo el lugar, a la distancia se podía ver como una gran estela brillante se alzaba en el cielo anunciando que una fuerte pelea había terminado por fin. La burbuja de monitoreo en el cuartel general no había soportado la presión del poder de Gohan y estallo dejando sin saber nada a los ninjas que se mordían las uñas de preocupación ante lo que se vivía.

El cielo volvía a tornarse azul, mientras, Gohan cayo completamente agotado al suelo, pues había usado completamente toda su fuerza, Broly fue completamente disuelto por el ataque del Son, sin oportunidad alguna de reconstruirse pues no había quedado nada de él. Kabuto se jalaba el cabello en su cueva, pues la piedrecilla negra que marcaba la invocación de Broly había estallado en pedazos indicando que efectivamente había sido destruido. -¡NONONO! ¡NO!- gritaba furioso al ver que de nuevo había perdido, pero después comenzó a calmarse. -Tranquilo, aun me quedan estos dos… Y si los uso juntos ni los Son podrán contra ellos, solo que los usare a su debido tiempo- dijo pasando su retorcida lengua por sus labios, pues al parecer Broly era el más débil de las tres invocaciones especiales de Kabuto.

Horas después: Campamento de la segunda división.

Gohan despertaba lentamente en una tienda medica ninja, esto lo desconcertó un poco pues lo último que recordaba era que estaba peleando contra un revivido Broly, pero de ahí en adelante nada más.

Naruko estaba dormida encima de él, claro su clon, este al estar agotado había cedido al sueño recostándose en el torso del joven que también había estado durmiendo.

Hinata entro a la tienda mirando a Gohan despierto. -Por fin despertaste Gohan-kun- una gran sonrisa se presentó en el rostro de la chica de ojos perla, pues verle bien le había caído también bien a ella.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Derrotamos a Broly?- pregunto con debilidad el chico mientras se daba cuenta de que la clon de Naruko dormía en su pecho.

-Si… Lo derrotaste- Hinata estaba completamente feliz de ver que los esfuerzos de su novio habían dado resultados.

Sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica, estaba aliviado, ya podía descansar un poco. Hinata se acercó a este el cual le miro expectante, solo para ver como la chica Hyuga lentamente se agacho dándole un suave beso en sus labios, en señal de aprecio y gratitud. -Gracias, Gohan-kun- decía con completa sinceridad de muchacha de cabellos azulados alejándose del joven Saiyajin. En eso la clon de Naruko también despertaba de su sueño.

-¡AAH!- bostezo la clon mientras miraba a Gohan. -¿Gohan-kun?- llamo la chica de mirada azul ladeando su cabeza un poco mirando directamente los ojos negros de azabache. -¿Sí?- pregunto un poco inseguro al ver la cara de enojo que la chica rubia estaba poniendo.

-¡No vuelvas hacerlo…!- grito la chica abrazándose al cuerpo de un lastimado Gohan mientras lloraba.

-¿Hacer que…?- el semi-Saiyajin no entendía el porqué de aquella repentina reacción por parte de su novia rubia.

-¡No quiero perderte, Gohan-baka!- decía entre sollozos la chica ante la cara reflexiva y conmovida de su amiga Hinata, no le molestaba "compartir" a Gohan, después de todo las dos se casarían con él en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, no había motivo para pelear.

_-"Por protegerlas, lo volvería hacer encantado…_"- pensó el chico mientras comenzaba acariciar el cabello rubio de la clon que elevo su mirada para verlo. Y tal y como con Hinata tanto Gohan como ella se besaron, pero su beso fue un poco más intenso, pues la clon quería saber si realmente era su Gohan, ese chico del que realmente estaba enamorada. _-"¡Deberás!"-_ Gohan imito el tic verbal de la rubia en sus pensamientos completamente encantado de que la pesadilla repentina terminara, pero siendo consciente de que la guerra apenas comenzaba.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado ese segundo One-Shot que adapta un poco de Naruto Shippuden a mi historia "Los Ninjas Son y Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics", se me cuidan amigos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide deseándoles lo mejor en sus vidas. Éxitos para todos.**_


End file.
